The Long Lost Memories
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: A secluded village. Two powerful families. A missing ex-assistant. Combined it with a possesive god, an annoying guardian spirit and the whole SPR gang then you will get a recipe for an exciting adventure! Chapters rewritten. NaruxMai. R&R.
1. Chapter I

**(This chapter was revised on April 7, 2013)**

So, I decided to start the revision. Chapter 2-31 will be temporarily deleted. Hopefully, it won't take too long until I finish revising all the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it!

* * *

><p>Chapter's Note:<p>

[1] Zabuton - Japanese cushion for sitting.

[2] Futon - traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away.

[3] Yukata - a type of Japanese traditional garment, a casual summer kimono that can be worn by both men and women.

[4] Obi - a sash for traditional Japanese dress (such as kimono and yukata).

[5] Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Normal POV

(Somewhere in the countryside of Japan)

She sat on the dark brown _zabuton_[1] and stared out of the window, silently sipped her green tea. She watched as the rain fell down from the sky, hitting the ground in a steady rhythm. She remembered herself woke up in the same situation a year ago.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the warm _futon_[2] in a spacious Japanese style bedroom. She didn't have any memories of why and how did she ended up in that room. She slowly got up from the futon and walked around the room. There was a big wooden dresser with full body mirror on its side. She quietly watched her reflection on the mirror. The girl inside the mirror had a pair of beautiful brown eyes and long brunette hair which reach her waist. She wore a cream-colored sleeping _yukata_[3] with green _obi_[4]. She kept staring at her reflection, tried to collect information about herself. From what she saw, she made an assumption that she was about sixteen or seventeen years old, Asian, and quite healthy. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining outside. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt so lonely and helpless.

While she stared unblinkingly at the view out the window, the _shoji_[5] door suddenly slid open and a man came in. from his appearance, she decided that he was around twenty or twenty one years old. He has bronze hair and his eyes were black, like onyx. He wore a dark grey _yukata_ with black _obi_. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on her, and his stiff shoulder visibly relaxed in relief.

"I'm you're finally awake. How do you feel? Does your head still hurting?" His asked softly with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, thank you. Who are you? Do you know who I am? How did I end up in this place?" she asked him.

She saw something in his eyes upon hearing her question, but she cannot tell what exactly it was.

"You don't remember? You had an accident a few days ago," he told her.

She shook her head. She tried to recall her memories, about her life, about her acquaintance, but she met nothing but blankness in her mind. She started to panic. He noticed it and slowly approached her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be save here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered to her.

She found herself trusting his words and nodded. But she cannot help to think that she has forgotten something really important for her.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Chiaki? What are you doing?" she heard Kyou called out to her.<p>

She turned around and found Kyou leaning on the pillar near the window.

"Nothing. I was just watching the rain. How was your trip?" she asked as he leaned toward her and kissed her forehead.

"It was horrible. The rain came down all of a sudden and we all drenched in it," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She just smiled and put her hand above his.

"You should remember to always bring an umbrella then. The weather in this place is unpredictable," she advised him.

"Yes dear," he answered as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Akihiro Kyou. One year ago, he told her everything she knew about herself. He told her that her name was Tsukiyomi Chiaki. He explained that she spent a few years of her childhood living with him in that house after her parents passed away. He said that she used to live in Tokyo for study, but was sent back to his house when she had a car accident.

"Chiaki, I need to tell you something," he suddenly said.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember our conversation about you wanting to continue your study in Tokyo?"

"Hai. What about it?"

"I got to admit that I feel a bit reluctant to let you go back there, especially after the accident. Do you think you can just stay and continue your study here? I will arrange for a personal tutor to help you with your study," he suggested.

She thought about it for a moment. She indeed want to continue her study (she did not remember where she studied but she did remember all the things she had been studying), but seeing the worry in his eyes, she decided that she better stays. It's not that she remembered anyone she knew anyway, and Kyou couldn't come to Tokyo with her either.

"That will be alright, I guess. I don't even remember anyone I know in Tokyo," she finally answered.

He let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you agreed. I will make the preparation immediately," he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Hai hai. How about we have lunch now? I'm starving," she said playfully.

He just laughed and stood up. He then reached out his hand toward her, which she gratefully accepted as he helped her to stand.

* * *

><p>(Shibuya, Tokyo)<p>

He lay back on his seat as the cab drove slowly toward the office. He felt so tired; the weariness from the long flight finally caught up to him.

'_It's been awhile. I wonder if she still working at the office,'_ he thought.

One and a half year has passed since he left Japan. As soon as he arrived in England, he immediately regretted his decision to leave. He should've contact them at least. But he was too caught up with work that has been abandoned due to his absence. He decided to settle everything first before he came back to Japan. And now here he was, sitting in a cab with Lin on his side and anxiously wait until the finally reached the office.

'_I hope she doesn't hate me for what happened. And this time, I will make sure about her and my own feelings.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review or Naru won't be able to reach the office due to flat tire.**


	2. Chapter II

**(This chapter was revised on April 8, 2013)**

Here comes the second chapter. I changed the explanation about Mai's disappearance. I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible.

Anyway, thanks to **dancingfingers**, **BrokenBlackCat** and **Girl from the World that Ended** for reviewing the previous chapter. You guys rock! And I also want to thank everyone who has read, followed and favorited this story.

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

Normal POV

(SPR Office, Shibuya)

He could feel a wave of nostalgia as he entered the two-story building. Madoka was the one who continued to run the Japanese office after he left to England. She used to send him emails about his colleagues and their cases (especially when Mai was involved), but it has been stopped for almost a year. He was curious about what happened that actually made the nosy Madoka stopped her nagging toward him, but he kept forgetting to ask her. He blamed it on the massive amount of paperwork back in BSPR office. He finally stopped walking and stood right in front of the office entrance. He pondered on whether he should knock and announce his arrival or not, but then decided to simply stride in just like usual. Deep inside, he has this childish feeling of wanting to see Mai's reaction about his unexpected arrival. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Disappointment washed through him when he didn't hear her cheerful greeting.

'_Well, she still has fifteen minutes left before her break ended. She probably still eating out somewhere,'_ he consoled himself.

He looked around the room and secretly felt relieved that nothing had changed, except for an additional desk across Mai's which, according to Madoka's email, belonged to Yasuhara. He noticed that there were lots of documents piling up on Yasu's desk while Mai's looked somewhat empty except for some stationery.

'_Madoka must've been spoiling her again,'_ he thought disapprovingly.

While he was busy observing his (former) office, Lin had moved toward the CEO's office and knocked on the door. Not long after, Madoka's voice could be heard from inside.

"What is it, Yasu? I'm still talking with… Koujo!" she looked surprised as she found herself facing her Chinese co-worker and former student.

"Madoka-san? Are you having a meeting with a client?" the voice of a woman could be heard through her cellphone.

The voice snapped her out of her shock and she hurriedly put the phone back onto her ear.

"No, Ayako-san. It's Lin and Naru," she said.

"They're here? How come we didn't hear anything about it?"

"I don't know about it either. How about you contact Bou-san and the others about his arrival, I'll call you back later," she suggested.

Ayako agreed and they ended the conversation after exchanging goodbyes. Madoka snapped closed her cellphone and focused herself toward the two unexpected visitors.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. How come you two visit all of a sudden before noticing me first? I could've picked you up at the airport," she beamed at them.

Naru noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes and she had been clutching the fabric of her skirt unconsciously, a habit of hers whenever she was nervous.

'_There's something wrong,'_ he thought.

Before he could interrogate her, someone came out from the restroom and gasped.

"Li… Lin-san! Boss! What are you doing here?" Yasu stuttered in surprise.

"We decided to move back to Japan," he answered flatly.

"I… I see. What a good news! Everyone would be really happy when they find out!" Madoka chuckled nervously.

"Where's Taniyama-san? Is she still on break?" Lin asked as he looked toward her desk.

Yasu was visibly paled while Madoka clutched her skirt harder that her knuckle turned white.

"Mai? Uuh, well, you see…" she stuttered and evaded their gaze.

Naru and Lin exchanged looks at her reaction.

'_What happened with Mai?'_ their eyes shared the same meaning.

"Why don't you all sit down first? I'll prepare the tea," Yasu's calm voice broke the silence.

Naru didn't buy his fake calmness. He knew that he was trying to evade answering Lin's question. He turned his attention toward Yasu and stared right at him. His suspicion grew as the ever collected Yasu fidgeted under his stare.

"Yasuhara-san, where is Mai? Please contact her if she still on break. I need to talk to her," he demanded calmly.

Yasu gulped and sent a nervous glance toward Madoka. Naru suddenly felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I think we better sit down and wait for the others to come. Yasu, could you please prepare the tea for everyone?" she asked kindly.

Yasu finally regained his composure and nodded. He offered a weak smile toward Lin and Naru before he went in to the kitchen and started preparing the tea. Not long after, Bou-san barged in into the office, panting and looking around panickedly until his gaze fell on the two visitors.

"Naru-bou! You're back! And Lin-san too," he addressed them nervously.

The others came in right after, looking as pale and nervous as him.

'_Why the hell does everyone being so nervous about our arrival? And where's Mai?'_ he thought.

"So? Does anyone here will finally tell me where Mai is?" he glared at them as he asked.

His question was met with silence; no one talked for a while until Masako finally whispered,

"No one knows. She has been missing for a year."

* * *

><p>Ayako watched as Naru's face turned blank for a moment as if it was hard for him to process the information he had just heard. She smiled grimly at his reaction.<p>

'_This guy is really dense. How come he rejected her when it's obvious how much he feels for her?'_

"How?" Naru's voice snapped her out of her thought.

He looked at them with a fierce look in his eyes.

"How did it happen? How come she can be missing? Were you on a case or something?"

She let out a long sighed. She was the only person who was around when Mai was missing, so she will be the one who has to tell him.

"It was around six months after your departure. Mai was having quite a hard time back then and she tended to space off sometimes. We -Mai, Masako and me- were out for shopping when she had that accident," she started.

"What accident?" he asked sharply.

"She was crossing a road with us when she suddenly stopped. A car came from the other direction and the driver didn't have time to fully stop his car before it hit Mai. Thankfully, he was able to slow down the car so the impact from the hit wasn't fatal. We managed to get her to my hospital in time to be treated. Her condition was quite stable so I told Masako and the others to go home. She was peacefully asleep when I left her to check on her report but when I came back, she wasn't there anymore," she explained with a trembling voice.

"Did you see anything strange in her room at that time?" Lin said.

"No. I checked the entire room but I found nothing. But the strange thing was, when I tried to ask the trees' spirits using my power, they refused to tell me what happened. They simply stated that they did not want to be involved in this matter."

"That means that they know something but they refused to tell you. Has something like that happened to you before? It's not common for trees' spirits to neglect to answer a Miko," he asked.

Ayako shook her head.

"No, it never happened to me before. I tried to ask them several times, but they still refused to talk. There was only one spirit who was willing to give me an answer, albeit hesitantly. It told me that she wasn't meant to be here, and that she was back to where she belongs," she whispered the last words.

"We tried everything we could to find her. We even reported to the police about her disappearance. But up until today, we still haven't find her," Bou-san stated bitterly.

"Have you checked her apartment?" Naru's voice startled the others.

"We checked her place but she wasn't there too," Masako answered.

"No. I mean, have you checked her belongings? There could be something in there that can possibly be a clue for her disappearance," he said.

The others looked dumbstruck for a moment.

"We… We didn't think about that. Once we knew that Mai wasn't there, we just left her apartment and searched the other places. We didn't actually go through her belongings for clues," Ayako admitted hesitantly.

"Then we better head there right now. I want all of you to search every room and corner. There must be something that could be of help," he told them as he stood up and walked toward the door.

Everyone immediately stood up and followed him while thinking of the same thing.

'_There might be a chance to find her, even if it's only a small chance. He won't give up until he finds her.'_

Lin, Madoka and Naru were going into the SPR van while the others split into Bou-san's and John's car. Before Naru got into the van, Bou-san pulled him aside for a moment and whispered to him,

"Okaerinasai. She will be happy when she knows you're back," he grinned weakly and walked away toward his car.


	3. Chapter III

I'm back! OMG, I'm such a bad writer, I made my readers wait really long. I'm really really sorry! Truth to be told, I haven't touch this story since my last update, so the chapters haven't been rewritten yet. I cannot promise you frequent updates, but I promise to do my best.

Anyway, for those who already read the previous version of this story, I got to warn you that there will be major changes in the plot and the characters. I hope that this new version will meet up to your expectation though.

Special thanks to:

**dancingfingers** - Thank you so much! I notice that you always review my other multi-chapter stories as well, so I want to thank you for your continual support and wish that this chapter will at least ease your curiosity.

**Anonymous Person** - Thanks a lot for reading this story! I'm so sorry for the slow update, but I assure you that I won't abandon this story. I hope you're still around to read this new chapter and will keep reading until I finish, LOL

**yukihime88** - Thank you so much for the review and your PM! I immediately turned on my laptop then wrote this chapter after reading your PM. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one and I'll try my best to keep the updates coming :)

And also thanks for those who read, followed and favorited this story. You're all awesome! *giving a big hug*

Oh well, now on with the story!

**P.S.** un-beta-ed. Plese ignore any typos and grammatical errors.

**P.P.S.** I do not own ghost Hunt of any of its characters.

Chapter's note:

[1] Hakase : doctor; professor. (Masako called him by his title because she was angry with him and did not want to address him by his nickname).

[2] Shachou/Shachō : company president; manager; director.

[3] Genkan : traditional Japanese entryway areas.

[4] Gyūdon : literally beef bowl, is a Japanese dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi (fish and seaweed stock), soy sauce and mirin (sweet rice wine).

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

Normal POV

(Mai's apartment building)

They arrived in front of the apartment entrance while Lin, Bou-san and John parked their cars at the nearby parking area. It was a decent looking three stories apartment with ten apartment units on each floor. The building itself was made from solid brick walls, making it looked warm under the evening sun.

"She didn't live at this place before," Naru stated, referring to the period of his previous stay in Japan.

"I made her move. There was a person who used to stalk her home every night when she worked at the city library. I told her to move here before that guy actually acts on it, and because this place is not far from my place," Bou-san explained.

"She worked at the city library? I thought she worked for you, Madoka," Lin raised his eyebrow at his colleague.

"She needed some times away from the office after you left. I can understand why, though," Masako sent a cold look toward Naru, who scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Care to elaborate about what you mean, Hara-san?" he asked coldly.

"She was devastated after you left, _Hakase-san_ [1]. She couldn't bear to stay in the office for weeks. We were finally able to convince her to come back and work for Madoka-san after she quitted her job at the library three months later," she sneered at him.

He was quite taken aback by the resentment in her voice. Apparently, the celebrity medium had grown to care for the slightly older girl and she was mad at Naru for hurting her friend. They were engaged in a glaring contest for a while (who would think that Hara-san would actually glared at him?) until Madoka cleared her throat to get the attention from the two teenagers.

"Aren't we coming in?" she addressed them.

The two hardheaded youngsters broke their silent battle and looked at Madoka. Naru nodded at his former mentor while Masako just scoffed and walked away from him.

"It seems that you really pissed her off this time, _Shachou_ [2]. I don't blame her though. To be honest, everyone here, including me, is still quite angry at you for leaving Mai like that," Yasu said calmly.

"I don't care about what you think," he replied indifferently, but he couldn't help but felt guilty upon hearing Yasu's word. He knew that he shouldn't leave her in the first place and he felt even worse now that she was missing.

"You probably don't care about what we think, but you sure as hell care about her, young man. You wouldn't even bother to come here in the first place if you don't," Bou-san joined the conversation as he walked toward them along with Lin and John.

Naru sent him a nasty glare but said nothing.

They boys followed Ayako's lead until they stopped in front of a room at the end of the second floor. She took out a key from her purse and opened the door, gesturing them to come in.

"You keep her apartment key?" Naru asked.

"_Hai_. I made a spare," she replied as she switched on the lamps.

They removed their shoes at the _genkan_ [3] and proceeded to enter the room. Mai's new apartment was quite spacious and really comfortable. Unlike her previous apartment that has Japanese style furniture, this one was more modern-looking. The living room wall was cream colored, with a cozy light brown couch and black coffee table. There was a small flat screen TV and dvd player across the couch and several teenage girl's magazines stacked neatly on the coffee table.

"I send someone to clean this place three times a week. I don't want her comes home to a dirty room," Ayako explained softly.

The blue eyed ghost hunter just nodded as he scanned the room, tried to find anything that could be a clue. When he found none, he turned toward the others and said, "Lin, send your _shiki_s to look around the building, see if there's anything unusual. Takigawa, John and Madoka, you go ask her neighbor again if they saw or heard anything strange about Mai. Hara-san and Yasuhara, you search the entire apartment, see if she left anything that we can use as a clue."

They nodded and followed his order (Masako just huffed and strode away followed with Yasu who had a mischievous gleam in his eyes), left him alone with Ayako.

"Matsuzaki-san, show me her room," he demanded calmly.

"What are you going to…"

"I need her personal stuff," he continued sharply.

Understanding dawned on the red haired _miko_.

"Oh. Oh. I thought… it would be dangerous for you to use it?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. I will only use a small amount of energy for it," he replied coolly.

"Are you really sure about…"

"I'm sure. Now show me the way. We shouldn't waste anymore time," he curtly interrupted her words.

She nodded (albeit a bit hesitantly) and led him toward a white wooden door at the end of the hallway. She opened it and entered.

He looked around and his gaze softened upon seeing the pastel colored room. It was too girly for his eyes, but of course matched the personality of the owner. The wall was covered by white wallpaper with soft pink sakura patterns. The queen sized bed had violet sheet with small pink flowers patterns and two fluffy pillow in matched sheets. There was a white vanity table at the corner of the room and white dresser on its side. He turned around and saw a white desk near the bed and slowly approached it. A purple glass framed picture sat atop the desk along with several books and stationery set.

"Leave me," he ordered.

"What? But I…" Ayako was about to protest when he suddenly looked at her.

"Please. I want to be alone," he asked softly.

She couldn't help but gave in to his request. It was a rare occasion to hear the great Oliver Davis politely made a request to someone else.

"I'm going to check on the trees. I hope that I would be able to get something out from them this time," she said as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>He sat in front of the desk, reached out his hand toward the picture and lifted it from its place. He closed his eyes and channeled his energy, tried to read anything that happened before at that room. He almost chocked when a wave of sadness came through him as he found himself seeing the vision of the past year.<p>

* * *

><p>She lay on the bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, and her eyes were empty. She stayed on that position for quite awhile until someone knocked on the door. It was Ayako.<p>

"Mai, please come out, you haven't eaten anything today," she called out to her with a worried tone.

The brunette girl did not answer and buried herself further into the comforter instead.

"Mai? I'm coming in, okay?" she opened the door and slowly approached the bed.

"What happened? Did you have a dream again?" she asked as the younger girl threw herself into her arms and sobbed.

"I… I saw him got hurt. I saw him cried. I want to help him but I can't. I felt really useless," she cried.

"Ssh… it was just a dream, Mai. Nothing happened. I even asked Madoka to check on him. She said he's alright," she said reassuringly.

"Really?" she looked at her, her brown orbs still wet with tears.

Ayako gently wiped the tears on her cheeks and patted her head.

"_Hai_. Now get up and eat, will you? I cooked your favorite _gyūdon_ [4]," she said.

"You go ahead. I want to change first," she replied.

As the _miko_ went out to the kitchen, he heard her whispered softly, "He might be okay now, Ayako, but I'm sure that whatever it was that I saw, it will happen someday."

* * *

><p>"Noll! Snap out of it!" Lin shook the young professor's shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

He tried to get up from his seat but almost fell forward as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. Thankfully, Lin was there to catch him.

"I told you to never use the psychometry without my presence!" he reprimanded him.

He just ignored his scolding and said, "What did you find?"

The Chinese mage let out a tired sigh.

'_This boy would never learn,'_ he thought irritatedly.

"I didn't find anything, but Matsuzaki-san finally got some answers from the trees' spirits," he informed.

"What did they say?" he demanded.

"They said, _'She's save now. She's finally at home.'_ I think we should check the place where she came from, Noll. Her birth place. It could have had something to do with her disappearance," he suggested.

Naru thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Very well. We will pay a visit to her orphanage. They might know something about its location," he said.

They got out from her bedroom and entered the living room where the rest of the gang had been waiting.

"So?" Bou-san said.

"We got a lead. Let's go," he replied casually and proceeded to exit the apartment.

The others obediently followed right behind him. They were waiting for Bou-san and the others to retrieve their car as Yasu secretly whispered to Masako, "See? I told you there's no need to punch him. He does care for her, you know."

Masako just rolled her eyes and quietly walked toward the car.

* * *

><p>AN.:

So how was that? Good? Bad? Trash? Not long enough? *of course it's not long enough, haha*

Please review and tell me what you think about it! If you do, Naru might get a nosebleed for accidentally found Mai's sexy lingerie ;p

Oh, and by the way, Masako told Yasu to punch Naru when they search Mai's apartment. Thank God he didn't or Naru will have a bleeding nose before he actually see the sexy lingerie, LOL

See you on the next chapter!


End file.
